Emerald Reright
by Yonkonkaroo Amora
Summary: What would happen if Emerald wasn't the 10th dex holder. Maybe someone already did this but I don't want any smack because of this. Wally as dex holder.
1. Prologue

"This is disastrous." Professor Birch mumbled, concerned, into his Poke'nav, "The two conflicting weather phenomena have split Hoenn right down the center! The heat wave is spreading from Fortree while the floods and Tsunami are nudging from the seas at Slateport! It looks like it's gunna last for days!"

"Where the two Phenomena clash..." Birch continued looking away from his Poke'nav at the rising water below, "the damage from the ensuing chaos must be immense! It's defiantly suicidal do go out in such conditions and yet...here I am."

Professor Birch, father to Sapphire Birch, sat cross legged and thoughtful on top of a tall pine tree. He looked down at the he'd taken from his bag.

"I'm sorry Treeko, I've gotten us into quite a mess haven't I." Birch apologized, "I was only trying to look for a trainer worthy of the Pokedex but it seems the weather got in our way."

He looked down at his Poke'nav,"According to the broadcast, a Tsunami will hit right about this area any minute."

Birch looked around for a way to escape but the current was too strong. He turned and saw the Tsunami coming right for him and the tree he was perched.

"Ahh! It's coming right this way!" he managed to yell out before bring sucked under by the massive wave.

Just as he was pulled under, though, Birch's bag along with his Treeko managed to slip out of his grip.

"Oh no! The Pokedex! And Treeko!" he yelled again reaching for both but they were carried away more swiftly than he could reach.

Meanwhile Pacifidlog Town was in it's own trouble. Even though it was the floating city, it was in danger of collapsing under the rip tides formed by Kyogre.

A little old man opened his window and mumbled "How sad..." He was the last one to leave the floating town. Well he and another.

"Hmm, guess it's not visible today either. The illutionary island..." the little old man said as he looked out his window at the violent ocean sadly.

"Pops you remember our promise..." another young man said as he got prepared to leave the small floating cottage, "We're suppose to seek shelter if we didn't see the island today. Everyone else has already left!"

"But I really wanted- whoops." the older man started before beginning to fall out the window.

As he fell towards the water below a tongue seemed to come out of no where and catch him. The tongue of a Kecleon.

The old man thankfully smiled as he was brought to safety, "Thanks for saving me Wally."

The green haired young man coughed a bit as he nodded, "You're welcome, now lets hurry to the nearest shelter!"

All quickly headed down stairs and got into the raft. Once all Pokemon and people where secure as they could be in the raft, Wally's Cacturne began rowing towards safety.

Wally looked at all of his amazing, green Pokemon in wonder. He could have never guessed where he would be on this day if you had asked him about a month before.

He looked at Ruru with a bit of sadness, remembering that it was not his Pokemon, but his friend Ruby's who'd gone missing since he'd helped him catch his Kecleon.

Since then he'd caught a Cacnea, which had soon evolved into a Cacturne and a Roselia. He'd also ended up on Pacifidlog Town all thanks to the Mirage Island man. He'd said it was a good place to recuperate and since he'd gotten there, Wally did feel a bit better.

Suddenly, Ruru's horns began to glow in a familiar way and a wave of dread that he knew he shouldn't be feeling washed over Wally.

_"She might have sensed Ruby. I hope he's alright, especially in this storm." _Wally thought, but could see no other boats.

"I'm sorry Ruru, I know you want to find Ruby but I don't know where to start searching!" Wally tried to justify himself.

Then he saw something, "Look."

Everyone in the raft looked in the direction Wally was pointing and saw a bag with a Pokemon in it. A Treeko.

At that moment, Wally's short time as a Dex-holder began. It ended when he wrote a note returning his Grovyle and Pokedex to him. Or did it...


	2. Chapter 1

When Wally returned, he was in rough shape to say the least. He'd been blow into Kyogre's waves by the tornado Rayquaza kicked up and wasn't found till a day later, when the whole incident was done and over with.

When he returned home his parents were glad to see him. They hadn't wanted him to go with the man who lived in Pacifidlog town, but Wally insisted and threatened to go even without their permission. Finally, they gave in.

After Wally returned though, things became odd. He almost always had someone watching him, like one of his nurses or tutors, and was almost never allowed outside. His Pokemon were always to be kept outside though.

Wally knew this was a plot created by his parents to keep him from Pokemon battles. He would have fought with them, but he was too exhausted to even think about it. Plus, he usually snuck his Roselia and Kecleon in anyway. Flygon and Cacturne where a different story.

Recently though, Wally had become more fit and able to wander outside, much to his parents discontentment. Whenever he tried to even go near one of his Pokemon his mother and father would watch him closely, with disproving eyes.

Wally did understand why his parents would be worried. To become a trainer could be incredibly dangerous, especially with his condition. Still, it was what the boy wanted most of all.

Eventually, after days of being watched critically by his parents, the boy with green hair gave in and simply sat inside. He noticed, after he began to do this, his state of health growing worse.

Soon after returning from Sky Pillar, Wally was in critical condition because of his diabetes, which he'd had since he was a child. He usually hadn't needed to worry about it, because he always had nurses there to administer the insulin if he needed it. During his journey he hadn't even thought of it till he became dizzy and couldn't walk.

During his adventure at the tower he failed to notice his weakness because he'd been working so much, climbing the 50 floors and such, that he blamed it on his asthma and weak lungs. Only when they found him on a beach somewhere and he was unable to understand speech did he realize his kidneys were shutting down.

The boy was on dialysis for weeks until a mysterious donor gave him a kidney. Now Wally only had one functioning kidney that he needed to take good care of, because there was a good chance he'd never get another.

Dieing wasn't the green trainer's fear though. It was never have a true battle. A battle between him and another trainer. In fact he dreamed of facing his friend, even though he didn't like battles, in a one on one match.

Wally had taken his friend, Ruby's, Ralts to catch a Kecleon but his friend and him became separated and he'd ended up taking care of Ruru, the Ralts, and raising it to evolve into a beautiful Kirlia. Even though it wasn't really his, Wally couldn't have been more proud.

Sadly, he couldn't keep the Ralts, or a Treeko, which he had evolved into a Grovyle, that he'd found along with the Pokedex. He returned Ruru to Ruby and the Grovyle and Pokedex to a Proffessor by the name of Birch.

Now Wally had no way out, no way to leave the watchful and powerful eyes of his parents.

"Wally..."

His name jolted the young trainer from his thoughts and he looked up at his tutor.

"I'm sorry Miss. Field. I'll try to pay more attention." Wally apologized, trying not to make eye contact by looking at his work.

His tutor, or teacher as she was the only teacher he'd really had, lifted his chin to look at him, "Good, you don't look sick. I though with how sluggishly you've been moving the past few days that you were."

As soon as Miss. Field released his face his head fell, quite literally, back to his work.

"Wally...are you okay." she asked him, noticing the tear spots appearing on her student's work, "Do you wanna go lie down?"

"No!" Wally answered sternly, wiping his face with his white shirt sleeve, "I'm okay...just a little...stressed."

"Then maybe we should stop..." Miss Field suggested to her student, who shook his head violently.

"It's not you! It's them!" Wally told her almost yelling. He didn't only because he knew 'they' were home.

The boy's Roselia seemed to have heard the commotion and appeared in the window before jumping on his shoulder. His teacher verbally expressed her amazement as a soothing smell wafted in the air. Then she noticed Wally breathing deeply in and out, calming himself.

"Wally! Your breathing normally!" Miss. Field exclaimed, "Could this be..."

"Aromatherapy," Wally answered her unasked question.

His teacher stared at the beautiful Roselia in awe, "These Pokemon really are a great help in your recovery."

"I wish my parents could see that..." Wally said under his breath, but just loud enough for his teacher to hear.

"Wally, you know battling is a different story. Your parents only want what's best-"

"Maybe they don't know what's best for me!"

His tutor fell silent and Wally continued, "They won't even let me touch my Pokemon! I'm lucky they let me keep them and even they're well fed."

Miss Field continued her silence, but it was a thoughtful silence this time, "Maybe I can help you get outside without them knowing. The only thing I ask is that we finish this lesson..."

Wally looked up at the older woman, in surprise at first, but then in pure joy as he got up and hugged her, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

…

"Professor! Professor! I found it." a teenage girl's voice said through the silence of a clean white laboratory.

"You found the information?" a older man in a white lab coat asked rapidly and with great excitement.

"Yes, now all you have to do is punch the numbers in and we'll finally find out where** it** is going to awaken!" the girl exclaimed as the man collected the papers.

After a few minutes of silence where nothing but typing filled the air the girl became anxious, "Have you found it yet."

"Almost there...and...done!" the older man said, finishing typing.

Both looked at the screen before the girl finally said something awkwardly, "Um...do _you _know where that is, because I don't"

"I do remember something from the papers...hmm..." the older man sat at his computer, rubbing his chin in thought, "Ah yes! It's the Battle Frontier!"

"Oh no! How are we going to find the Pokemon with all the people around!"

"Don't worry! The Battle Frontier doesn't open until the week after the Phantom Pokemon awakens."

"But who will go capture it?"

"I thought you could-"

"All the way in Hoenn! Wait...aren't there Pokedex holders there too?"

"Ah! You're right! I'll just give Professor Birch a call and tell him!"

"Make sure you tell him it's urgent!"

"I will." the older man assured the much younger girl as she walked out of the room uncertain in the other.

The older man dialed the number and waited for a few rings until someone finally answered, "Hello, Professor Birch? This is Profesor Oak..."

...


	3. Chapter 2

A few days later...

...

Wally soared over Slateport on his Flygon, watching the people, who looked like ants from his point of view, as they went about their daily lives. They were all used to seeing people riding Pokemon over head, though he noticed some still pointed and looked up. Some even waved.

At first the young trainer was thrilled by flying, as it had been his first time and the only time he'd had a chance to Fly with his Flygon. Then he looked down and he became woozy and scared. Still, the young boy refused himself to leave the air.

It was the first moment in months that Wally had been with his Pokemon. It was all thanks to Miss Field, he knew, and he would have yo make it up to her somehow. He decided extra studying and school work would do it, because that was what teachers liked.

Finally, the green haired boy knew it was time to be getting back to his home. He imagined coming home and his parents firing Miss Field because he was late. He didn't want this to be his last taste of freedom.

Flygon traveled over the tall trees, some filled with Pokemon, others empty, some even losing their leaves. Finally, the two came upon Wally's home, a beautiful old thing, but big and comfortable. If it wasn't for his parents, Wally would have loved his home even more. Maybe because of all the green that surrounded it.

Wally circled the house, looking for his tutor. He found her, waving her arms and expected her to be smiling but her face was grave. Flygon landed a meter away from the woman and Wally jumped off. He would have run to her but his lightheadedness caught up with him and it ended up in a zigzagged walk.

"What happened?" Wally asked his teacher, who grabbed his arm and walked him inside, "Are my parents home?"

"Yes, they came home only a few minutes ago and I held them off with some clever excuses," Miss Field said with a smile after they were inside, "But that ain't the problem my dear. Your mother's been talking to some strange man. Says he wants to give you something."

Wally looked at his teacher questioningly as she fixed his white collared shirt to make him more presentable, "Did he say who he was?"

"Oh, some professor. Why? Do you know the man? He seems to be making you mother quite angry."

The green haired boy could tell. There were shouts coming from the other room which were obviously about him because the subject of "illness" kept coming into play.

_Whoever it is, I've gotta know what they want!_ Wally decided once his tutor had finished fixing him up. He sped off toward the kitchen where his mother was yelling at someone.

"He's just too sick I tell you!" his mother yelled, "I want you to stop calling me that's what I want!...No I will not let you speak to hi-"

With that, Wally grabbed the phone with a quick swipe from his hysterical mother. By the look on her face, she hadn't even known her was there.

"Hello? Where you calling for me?" Wally asked into the telephone. The voice of an older man answered.

"Are you...um...Wally?" the man asked and the boy confirmed it, "My name is Professor Birch."

Wally almost hung up the phone right there, but decided not to as the man continued, "Ruby, you know Ruby right, told me about you when he found out about the whole Treeko and Pokedex incident. He thought I should consider you for being a member of the elite group of Pokedex owners."

It was then that the sickly boy knew why his mother was throwing a fit. Being a Pokedex holder meant becoming a full fledged trainer, something his parents didn't believe he could accomplish.

"I'll do it!" Wally said confidently and proudly. He heard his mother gasp and looked up to see her horrified face.

"Good, meet me at my lab in Littleroot and I'll give you want you need, along with the location of the Battle Frontier."

"Battle Frontier?"

"Yeah, that'll be the place of your first mission. Oh and bring a map."

Wally nodded and hung up and looked at his mother and his father, who appeared behind his sulking mother.

"We need to talk." was all he said.

…

They'd said no.

It was something the sickly trainer had expected to hear, but was reluctant to accept. He realized he needed to go, mostly because he felt he had to but also because it was also his chance to prove himself to Ruby. Also, he'd already accepted Professor Birch's invitation.

It was dark and Wally laid, pretending to sleep, in his bed. By the way his eye's drooped, Wally knew he could sleep, but he forced himself not to.

Finally after a few minutes of contemplating the risks and benefits, Wally silently gathered his things and opened his window, preparing to jump out. A shape appeared below him though, and the trainer realized it was his Pokemon, Cacturne.

He climbed out on the ledge, bag in hand, and let go, counting on his Pokemon to catch him. This was both good and bad. Wally yipped in pain as he fell into his Pokemon's prickly arms but after he did, prayed no one had heard him. After a few minutes he looked about and no one had come to inspect the noise.

The trainer slowly released himself from his Cacturne's prickly grip and returned it to it's Pokeball. He proceeded to find his other four Pokemon, his Kecleon being the hardest, and looked at his map to find the quickest way toward Littleroot town.


	4. Chapter 3

…

Two Months Later

…

As Wally's Flygon flew closer to the Battle Frontier, or what he suspected to be the Battle Frontier, a nervous feeling started in the pit of his stomach. He gazed uneasily at the tall buildings, which had their finishing touches being put on, and wondered what he could be doing here.

Professor Birch had told him this was his test to become a Pokedex holder. He was on a misson to search for any strange goings on. There was really no need to challenge the Battle Frontier so Wally decided he'd stick to his mission.

When Professor Birch had told her that he himself didn't quite know about the mission, Wally became skeptical. Supposedly this mission was from Professor Oak, who didn't elaborate and only told Professor Birch, after a long conversation about irrelevant things, to make sure on of his Pokedex holders was at the Battle Frontier on this specific week.

While Wally was happy to be trusted with such an important mission, he would have liked to know why he was there. As he drew closer to the Frontier he looked for a place to land an saw a nice tree where he could rest for a bit.

Wally sat back again but felt something missing from his back pocket. He lifted himself, his Flygon looking back curiously as soon as he did, and checked his back pockets, confirming he lost whatever was in them.

"_Oh no!" _The green haired trainer panicked "_I've lost my Frontier Pass!"_

The boy had gotten the pass just in case he did need identification in the Battle Frontier, not because he wanted to challenge it. Certainly not because he wanted to challenge it.

Finally he did the only thing he could do and retraced his steps. When he looked back though, he saw nothing but water. Finally, the green haired trainer gave up, deciding that his Pokedex would serve as sufficient identification for the time being.

_"I hope I can get a new one..." _Wally though glumly before flying back to the tree.

He noticed a black book at the foot of the tree and realized, happily, that it was his Frontier Pass and began descending. Abruptly thought, a boy ran up, picked up Wally's pass and proceeded to examine it.

Wally's Flygon landed with a slight thud, scarring the boy, or young man, who's head whipped over to Wally and his Pokemon. Wally smiled and began explaining himself.

"I'm sorry but that's my Frontier Pass..."

"Oh, so you must be a trainer!" the curly haired boy began as he gave the green haired trainer his pass back, "Well of course you're a trainer! So your name is Emerald."

Wally nodded bashfully, knowing fully well that he would have to lie to many others about his name. He lied on his Frontier Pass so his parents wouldn't know where he was, but now he knew he couldn't tell anyone about himself or even his real name.

"Oh if you're a trainer, please let me interview you!" the boy asked cheerfully.

"Um...okay but...I don't see how I'm that important..." Wally began modestly.

"Nonsense! I'd love to get input from trainers who are going to be challenging the new Battle Frontier!" the boy was quite reassuring as he continued, "Don't worry. I won't ask any personal questions. I'm not that kind of reporter."

Once again, the young Pokedex holder nodded, "Yeah I figured...okay so...do you have any questions for me."

The curly haired brunet nodded, "Okay...what kind of Pokemon do you like?"

_"Why is he asking me THIS question of all?" _Wally asked himself, _"Oh yeah, cuz I'm a Pokemon Trainer..."_

"Um...well you see...I..." the green haired boy began stumbling over the answer.

All of a sudden, a flash from the bushing stunned the reporter boy and he fell to the ground. The dex holder quickly faced the Pokemon, which his Pokedex quickly realized as a Breloom.

Wally ran back over to his Flygon and jumped on it's back before calling for it to use fly. The Pokemon nodded to it's trainer and flew high into the air before coming down, low to the ground and flying past the wild Breloom. The Pokemon was blown back by the gusts and knocked out.

The young reporter twitched and got up slowly, analyzing the scene. Wally looked back at him and smiled before pulling out a Pokeball and catching the wild Breloom.

"You see...I like green Pokemon." Wally said calmly as he examined the Breloom, "Well I've got to go!"

And with that, the green clad Pokedex Holder ran off toward the Battle Dome where the opening ceremony would be held. The young brunet watched him go with wonder.

A voice came over the surrounding speakers and the young reporter jumped up, "Oh no! I've gotta be going too! The conference with Mr. Scott is about to start!"

…

Wally had been wandering around the underground labyrinth that was the battle dome for a while. How long, he did not know. He checked every door looking for a way out, fearing he'd be stuck there forever.

"MOVE!" A voice yelled from behind him and the green haired Pokedex holder spun around in surprise.

A man in a purple jumpsuit came toward him on a Salamence at lightning speed. The green haired boy jumped out of the way in the nick of time, falling into a wall while trying to escape being barreled into. He watched the man go.

_"Maybe he knows the way. He looks like he would." _Wally thought to himself as he ran after the oddly dressed man.

Finally there was a light at the end of the labyrinth and the green clad Pokedex holder's speed picked up, despite his asthma. As he went into the lighted passage way he was blinded for a minute or two. He only heard the cheering and screams that he'd heard in the labyrinth get louder, then quiet.

Wally opened his eyes and looked around. To his right, there was an angry looking Voltorb and Swalot. To his left was two trainers, one with a Seviper and the other with a Crowbat.

"Wh-whats...?" someone questioned but Wally didn't see who. He was focused on the two trainer-less Pokemon charging toward him.

"Flygon!" the young Pokedex holder called to his Dragon Ground-type Pokemon.

As soon as the Flygon came out, it's trainer called for it to use Sandtomb and both wild Pokemon were enveloped in sand. Wally quickly jumped on the Flygon's back and the two flew up high, only to drop down again in a Fly attack.

The young green haired Pokedex holder didn't even know the battle was over until cheers erupted once more from the audience. He had defeated the two 'wild' Pokemon, which was something he'd done many times during his two months of training. Somehow it felt much better when there was an audience.

Before the heavily modest trainer could bashfully soak up the attention, a hand grabbed his shoulder and dragged him away, his confused Flygon following


	5. Chapter 4

The man on the Salamence was the one who dragged Wally off and eventually lead him into a dimly lighted room. The room had a business like feel to it. It was mostly grey with some tables, couches and Televisions scattered about.

"Okay, who is this kid?" one of the people in the room called and he was roughly thrown into the room.

The green clad Pokedex holder had already returned his Flygon, who had tried to follow them through the cramped corridors. Now he looked at his other Pokemon, who looked back at him also confused.

"Well? Who are you?" another person asked impatiently looking down at him as he was slumped on the ground.

Wally looked up and realized the man who'd brought him her had said it. He was completely covered in purple, from his hair to his odd looking shoes.

Looking around, the boy realized there were about seven people in the room, not including himself. One was an angry looking blond, another an older man probably in his forties. Next to him was a dark haired man with a hat, probably only a little younger and a very old man with a cane was sitting next to a tall black-haired woman on the couch. On the other side of said couch was a young woman with lavender hair.

A man fat man with curly brown hair walked into the room and looked at Wally, as if to examine him, "Are you the Pokedex holder?"

The mumbling in the room suddenly quieted and the green haired boy nodded, "Are you Scott?"

"Yes I am," Scott answered, "I would like to see your Pokedex. Oh and do you have a Frontier Pass?"

Wally nodded and handed Scott his pass and pulled out his Pokedex. Scott nodded as he examined both. Everyone else in the room was looking at Scott, waiting for his decision.

Scott nodded once more and returned Wally's pass, "So your Emerald?"

"Yes..." 'Emerald' began, ashamed "I'm sorry for ruining the opening ceremony!"

"Oh no...you didn't ruin it per-say." Scott said slyly, "But I will need to penalize you for it."

Everyone in the gray room knew that Scott was up to something and he was, "Now everyone thinks you're one of us."

"One of you?" the Pokedex holder questioned.

"They think you're a Frontier Brain. The reporters where asking me all sorts of questions about you."

The rooms silence was gone as everyone started murmuring angrily to one another. Wally looked around nervously and wondered why Scott was getting at.

"So what is my punishment?" Wally asked anxiously.

"Oh, well I told the press you weren't one of the Frontier Brains." Scott answered coolly, much to the young Pokedex holder's relief, "But I did tell them you'd be the first to challenge them."

A large "WHAT" escaped everyone in the room but Scott.

Wally was hoping to keep his being here a secret. He was especially hoping not to have to battle. Now he would have to battle and his parents would find out surely.

While Wally was having a mental breakdown, the other people in the room where arguing amongst themselves. The lavender haired woman came toward Scott and spoke with him quietly, away from the green haired trainer.

Finally, the brunet who'd been sitting on the couch next to the old man stood, causing everyone in the room to silence themselves and look over at her. She had been soundless the whole time, her arms crossed and her face calm. The woman walked over to Wally and lifted him up from the ground.

With a cunning smile she simply said, "You will battle me first." and walked away.

…

Wally arrived at the Battle Pike an hour latter. He'd done his research, both about Lucy, the Frontier Brain, and the Frontier itself. While he still didn't know much about the Battle Pike itself, he knew he had to win. It was to prove he was as strong as all the other Pokedex holders.

The truth was, Wally did want to challenge the Battle Frontier, but knew it would be a grueling task. He'd always been taught not to overexert himself, but it was so easy to do with his body being more fragile than anyone else.

He looked up at the menacing, snake shaped entrance and began to walk tensely toward it. A sudden familiar voice from behind stopped him though and Wally turned to see the young reporter.

The young man stopped in front of him and caught his breath for a few seconds before looking up, "You didn't tell me you were a VIP battler!"

The green haired Pokedex holder could only look surprised, "What...?"

"You where challenging the Battle Frontier before it even opened! That's cool! I want another interview!"

"Um...okay but I have to go challenge the Battle Pike so...maybe later."

The other boy didn't look the least bit upset, "Oh, I'm Todd Snap by the way."

"And I'm Emerald Montblanc, but I guess you already knew that." Wally replied as he shook Todd's hand.

Finally, Wally made his way inside. Little did he know that his conversation was being watched by a very surprised Lucy.

...


	6. Chapter 5

Here's a treat for all of you (9) fantastic people who reviewed. This is the most reviews I've ever gotten on a story. So, I'm feeling generous and I guess, because my Summer vacation is starting, I can give you a bit more of this story. Who knows, there might even be a double update (not telling you when).

...

Wally looked at the three doors, contemplating which one would be the best choice. He knew it would be all about luck, so reluctantly he began walking toward the middle door. Just as he did though, the maid by the door grabbed his sleeve.

"I can give you a hint if you like." she told him.

"Um...is that allowed?" Wally asked suspiciously

The girl didn't say anything and simply whispered, "That door seems to have a distinct aroma of Pokemon wafting around it..."

The Pokedex holder looked at her incredulously but nodded and continued toward the door. Inside was a Milotic and Dusclops which charged as soon as he saw them. Quickly as he could, Wally ducked and ran through the door on the other side.

"Well now I think I know how this works." the boy known as Emerald said to himself after he was in the safety of the next hall.

…

Finally, Wally had cleared 138 rooms. He was exhausted both mentally and physically but thankfully his Pokemon where healed in the last room after a single battle. There where times he almost lost, but it was his first time facing 'real' (they where holograms) trainers!

Now he was faced with his last door. The green haired trainer wondered why there was only one door, but he had an idea. He walked up to the maid who whispered him a clue.

"Behind this door I sense a dreadful presence..." the maid said in a frightened tone.

_"This clue is different from the others..." _Wally though to himself, perplexed but walked though the door nonetheless.

"Well boy I see you made it here." at the other end of the room was Lucy, smirking cunningly, "It sure took you long enough."

The other Frontier Brains snickered. They were on a balcony high above which made a perfect viewing spot, but safe enough.

Wally frowned, "Go Flygon!"

Neither missed a beat. Lucy quickly called for her Seviper to use Poison tail, which Wally's Flygon miraculously dodged and used Sandtomb.

With the Seviper unable to move or retreat, Flygon followed up with Crunch. When the sand cleared the Seviper was still standing, but barely, so Lucy returned it and sent out her Milotic. Flygon stayed out, not a scratch on him.

The first attack Milotic launched was an ice attack Ice Beam which hit Wally's Flygon directly. The Pokemon remained though and used Fly, much to Lucy's surprise.

"No wonder he'd lasted this long," the Frontier Brain with the hat said, "He knows all of his Pokemons weaknesses and tries to lessen them. His Flygon's got a Yache Berry on it, I just know it."

Flygon finally swooped down, striking the Milotic. It damaged her, but very little and the Tender Pokemon used Surf, hitting Wally's Flygon, which had landed.

Wally knew his Pokemon was tiring so he returned it, instead sending out his Roselia.

"That little Pokemon is a sitting duck for Milotic's Ice Beam!" called another one of the Brains, this time the older man with gray hair.

Lucy did just that and called for her Milotic to use Ice Beam which the Roselia dodged swiftly. Everyone in the room let out a surprised gasp while Wally let out a sigh of relief before calling for his Roselia to use Petal Dance.

Petals swarmed around the surprised Milotic and as it struggled to get free, Roselia used Toxic. Lucy smirked as her Milotic freed itself from the petals and used Recover.

Each had their own plan. Wally was hoping the effects of Toxic would help finish off the beautiful serpent Pokemon, Lucy knew otherwise because of Milotic's Marvel Scale.

Roselia tried used Petal Dance again, Wally hoping it would speed up the effects of the Toxic attack, or at least help it out, but all it's petals where frozen much to Wally's astonishment. Lucy smiled once again, it was beginning to look like she hadn't stopped.

"Milotic, use Mirror Coat." Lucy called, her plan coming into bloom.

Roselia was encased in the Mirror Coat and fainted immediately. Wally frowned and in a panic, sent out his Flygon and, being the much faster Pokemon, used Dragonbreath. The Milotic withered under the attack along with the effects of the Toxic.

"Milotic, quickly use Ice Beam!" Lucy ordered her Pokemon as she saw an opportunity.

The Ice Beam came straight towards Flygon and Wally, who knew what it meant, could only called to his Pokemon, "FLYGON!"

The Pokemon instinctively flew up to avoid the attack and swooped down, finishing the Milotic. Lucy looked beyond shocked at the sudden change in the battle. Finally she regained her composure and called out for her Shuckle.

Lucy's Pokemon was small and worm-like but the shy Pokedex holder knew better than to judge by appearances. While the Pokemon was small and probably slow, he knew it would have a killer defense because he'd battled this Pokemon before. Fortunately his last Pokemon could handle it.

"Let's go Kecleon!" the young Pokedex holder released the Color Swap Pokemon after returning his Flygon.

Kecleon was one to be underestimated as well, which was shown by the snickers from all the Frontier Brains. Then Kecleon used Ancient Power and many boulders where lifted from the floor and thrown at the opposing Shuckle. That shut them up.

The Shuckle still managed to stand and crawled from under the boulders. The Pokemon shook it's self into composure before using Sandstorm and sand began covering "Emerald's" vision.

The green trainer used this though, and called for his Kecleon to use Thief. Next thing the Shuckle knew, she was missing her Chesto Berry. While such a thing usually would be delightful to have in a battle, Wally bit his lip, wishing it was something more useful.

The move Thief had been one of the factors keeping his team afloat but he had used his last Persim Berry in the room before. Either way, Wally had seen no notion that Lucy was simply going to put him to sleep and really wished it was something to cure poisoning.

Just as the young trainer though that, Lucy's Shuckle used Toxic, severely poisoning the Kecleon. The opposing Pokemon used it's ability, color change and suddenly disappeared. Well, almost.

"Kecleon use Ancient Power!" Wally called the frantic red stripe wandering around. The Pokemon seemed to turn to him before throwing more boulders at the Shuckle, who seemed to be just as frantic as Kecleon.

The Shuckle, once again under boulders, fainted and Lucy furiously sent out her last Pokemon, Seviper. She was obviously flustered that she was being beaten by a child. Even the other Brains where murmuring uneasily.

With Kecleon severely poisoned and Flygon on it's last legs, Wally didn't know who to send out first. So he kept out Kecleon and ordered it to use Psybeam, but unfortunately the Seviper got to him first and used Poison tail. The poison finished the Kecleon.

Now the newest Pokedex holder's heart was racing, _"I've made it this far! I can't loose!"_

Thankfully, Flygon was a hardy Pokemon and came out looking better. It quickly used Sandtomb to subdue the Seviper, much to Lucy's irritation.

The Seviper seemed as agitated as it's trainer and came flying out of the Sandtomb, ready to use it's Poison Tail. Flygon again flew up to dodge and used Dragonbreath, fainting the other Pokemon

The young Pokemon trainer stood still as the world seemed to move quickly around him. He did not try to hide the astonishment on his face and neither did Lucy. The Brains too watched quietly, as if to see if something more would occur. Nothing did. Flygon had won.

Lucy smiled calmly, accepting defeat. Her attitude changed greatly from that of the battle as she approached her opponent. She held up a luck symbol, one of the symbols that had to be obtained to conquer the Battle Frontier, and placed it softly in Wally's hand.

The green haired trainer blushed with embarrassment as Lucy spoke, "You are a lucky one Emerald Montblanc. Now move along, you have other people to challenge don't you?"

As Lucy walked away Wally internally panicked. He had said his real last name, something he was regretting greatly. Not many people in Hoenn had the last name Montblanc.

Now he began wondering his fate if, Arceus forbid, his parents found him.


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys, let me tell you about my life. My computer had to be cleaned and every time I tried to write this story, my computer would blue screen and I couldn't recover my files. So I lost the will to write for a while but I'm BAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK KK. And I love you guys. Thanks to all of you who gave my advice and asked me questions. It made me more excited for the next chapter

So, here is an extra long chapter for you. You guys really deserve better than me :foreveralone:.

...

Wally walked out of the Battle Pike overcome with curiosity and worry.

_"How did she know? When did she find out?" _was all he could think.

He didn't even realize the darkness of night or a friend trying to grab his attention.

"Emerald!" a voice called his fake name. The young man turned toward the voice and decided he didn't realize he was being called in the first place.

It was Todd and as Wally looked at the boy who was probably only a little older than himself he decided he probably wanted his interview, "Look Todd I'm a little tired..."

"That was really something back there!" Todd congratulated him, "I guess you would be tired."

"You have no idea..." Wally told him, his asthma and stomach bothering him. He needed to go off, take his medication and get a good nights rest.

"YOU!" a voice called behind Todd and "Emerald". Both turned to see one of the other Frontier Brains, the one with blond hair.

"Um...yes." Wally answered, suspecting she was speaking to him.

"There's something up with you, I know it!" she retorted viciously, "You're so weak! You have no battling style! You're all Luck and no Guts!"

Wally wasn't really offended, because he knew this. He had always been lucky, but never thought of himself as courageous. Maybe he had low self esteem.

When Wally didn't answer, his mouth in a thin line, the woman continued, "Come to the Battle Arena. We'll see how lucky you are there!"

With that, she walked off to the other waiting Brains, some snickering while a few tight lipped. Wally looked nervously at her as she walked away.

"Hey, you'll do fine!" Todd reassured his new friend, "You really nailed it in the Battle Pike!"

"Yeah...I hope you're right Todd..." Wally mumbled as he began to walk away from the reporter.

"Hey, where ya going?" Todd called to the green haired boy, "The Battle Frontier accommodations are this way!"

Embarrassed, the Pokedex holder followed the young reporter off to the hotel like lodgings.

…

Arriving at the Battle Frontier Lodgings, Wally immediately collapsed on his bed. He laid there for a few minutes, forcing himself to stay awake long enough to heal his Pokemon and take his medications. Finally, he got to his feel, placed his injured Pokemon on the healing machine in the corner, and administered his medication before collapsing once more on the bed.

The light woke the Pokedex holder up first. It peeked through the blinds and shined irritatingly in his face, directly into his eyes. This signaled it was probably passed time to get so the green-haired trainer looked at the clock on the dresser to confirm the time.

"10:00 ALREADY!" Wally cried as he fell from the bed. He began running to the door, but the bed sheets caught his feet and tripped him clumsily.

After adjusting his cloths to make him look more presentable and taking his supplies and his Pokemon, the newest Pokedex holder rushed out the door as fast as his weak lungs and sore legs would carry him.

It was moments later that he arrived at the Battle Arena. Outside, Todd was waiting impatiently for the VIP battler, tapping his foot in irritation. When he saw the trainer he was fuming.

"Why are you late for-" Todd began, enraged, but this quickly turned to concern "Hey, are you alright? You look really tired."

Confused, the other boy looked around for the nearest reflective surface, which was a nearby puddle. Todd was right, the prominent dark circles under the green-haired boy's eyes were an obvious sign he was exhausted. That would not stop the trainer.

"It's nothing, I always have these." the boy said quickly pointing to the bags under his eyes, "It might be my medication. Look I really gotta go, bye!"

As Wally ran off into the Battle Arena Todd looked on, confused, "Medication?"

...

As soon as he arrived in the Battle Arena, a large burly man stood up to face him. He sent out a Medicham, so Wally responded with his new Breeloom which he called to use Stun

The boy rightfully decided to go on the offensive and used a headbutt followed by a sky uppercut. Suddenly though, right as the match was about to be finished, the ref called both Pokemon off and pointed to a score board.

This confused the young trainer but he remember this from his training in Fallabor. As the score appeared on the screen and Wally appeared the victor of the first round, he recalled a Battle Tent in Fallabor that had almost the exact same set-up.

The boy smirked weakly as his opponent sent out his Hariyama, _"It's not about endurance, huh? Well this will be cake!" _

...

This time was easier for Wally. He'd trained in the Battle Tent and knew what this was, or at least had an idea. He knew what to do to get the best score and had the best items attached to his Pokemon. But now it was time to face the Arena Tycoon, Greta.

Greta obviously didn't trust or like the Pokedex holder so the mach might be a little more difficult, Wally knew. _"That won't get in my way. I'm going to do my best here!"_

Greta stepped into the arena and crossed her arms, "So you aren't such a wimp after all. Maybe it wasn't all luck and no guts that got you here. But you're going to have to beat me to prove it!"

Wally nodded as Greta sent out her Heracross. Wally countered with his Kecleon which in any other case would be laughable but the trainer had a plan.

Heracross, the faster of the two Pokemon, charged in with a reversal attack but it's target suddenly vanished due to it's ability. The bug Pokemon looked around for a moment before being hit with many stones.

The Pokemon turned around to see the Color Swap Pokemon using Ancient Power. Greta called for her Heracross to once again use Reversal and the Pokemon did, evading the incoming boulders with ease.

The attack hit hard and Greta scoffed as Kecleon still stood, but barely, "Ha, your not so tough! Great plan ya had there but I guess I outsmarted you!"

Suddenly, Heracross was hit with a Psybeam attack and fell to the ground, defeated. Greta looked up in shock from her fainted Pokemon, then back again.

"H-how did you...that was a direct hit!" the Arena Tycoon stammered.

The shocked Tycoon looked closer at her opponent's Pokemon and realized quickly that it had a Focus Band on. She nodded, realizing her mistake as the scores came on the board. The score was Greta 0, Wally 3.

Meanwhile the other Frontier Brains were watching with interest. They watched as both trainers returned their Pokemon and sent out new ones, Greta had her Umbreon and Wally sent out his Breloom.

"I have to admit, this kid's good." the Dome Ace, Tucker admitted.

"Yeah, he looks so weak and frail. I never would have expected this." Anabel, the Salon Maiden, agreed as Greta's Umbreon landed it's first attack.

Lucy smirked, knowing a secret her colleagues did not, "Of course he is, it's in his blood."

The other Frontier Brains and Scott, who had also been watching the boy, "Emerald's" progress, looked at their cryptic associate baffled. Lucy elaborated for them, feeling it was time they knew, "The boy is a Montblanc. An Emerald Montblanc to be specific."

Everyone else, except Tucker who still looked baffled, gasped.

"I knew that name sounded strange." Spencer, the usually quiet Palace Maven, recalled.

"I _should_ have known. Emerald is not a common name." Scott told them.

Tucker, forever confused, looked at his fellow Frontier Brains puzzled, "Wait! What's a Montblanc other than a dessert?"

The others giggled a bit before Noland answered, "The Montblancs were once a prestigious family in Sinnoh. The dessert is named after them."

Tucker let out a long "oh" before Noland continued, "They were once an incredibly rich and powerful family in a northern region. There is a legend that once, a hero defeated a mighty Pokemon and saved the region. That hero's name was Emerald. Since then, as the Montblanc family tradition, they name the man who will lead the family Emerald as tribute. Or at least they did."

Tucker looked back down at the battle continuing below him. Greta's Umbreon had fainted leaving the score Greta 5, Wally 7, "What do you mean "did"? I mean, that kid's named Emerald so they're still doing it."

Spencer clarified, "The Montblanc family were chased out of their region by a rival family. The two families had been fighting for centuries, arguing which of their head of house; Emerald or their Matriarch, had actually slayed the Pokemon. Finally, these simple conflicts turned into a full out war and the Montblancs were chased out of the region that they supposedly saved."

Scott looked solemnly at the battle below. The boy, "Emerald's", Breeloom fainted and Cacturne had come out, leaving Greta's Shenja with a great disadvantage. The Cacturne was currently finishing the battle as quickly as it began with a Faint Attack. Emerald seemed startled by how quickly the Shenja dropped but Scott knew of it's ability, Wonder Guard, and it's extremely low survival rate.

"I didn't even know there were any Montblancs left. I thought they all died 100 years ago. I especially never thought I would have one here, battling in my facility!" Scott told the others and they nodded in agreement.

…


	8. Chapter 7

Okay guys it has been a long wait. I'm sorry, life has kept me busy but I really wanted to finish this. For all of you lovely reviewers, I promise this next chapter will be much longer than this one. I have to apologize to all of you for making you worry and again for not giving you a longer chapter. This chapter was in fact already pre written, but I hadn't had the time nor motivation to revise and edit it. I have to thank leontinees for getting my ass into gear.

…

Greta approached Wally shamefully, but straightened as she got closer to the green-haired boy. She sighed, "I guess I was wrong and I owe you an apology. You do have guts and here's the symbol to prove it."

The Arena Tycoon gently placed the Guts Symbol in her challenger's hand. Said challenger, on the other hand, looked bashfully at Greta with a bit of a frown.

"I'm sorry Greta," Wally apologized to the blond Frontier Brain, "I really don't have any guts, it was all luck. I've been to a place like this in Fallabor town and trained there, so I already knew something about this facility. I'm sorry."

The Arena Tycoon simply frowned, but she was not upset. She was thinking,_ "You really believe that? Listen, you were gutsy just challenging us in the first place. After a bit of thinking I realized that."_

She smiled, "Keep your head up kid. You defeated me and Lucy. You'll do fine!"

"Thanks Greta." Wally smiled.

The newest Pokedex holder walked away after saying thanks to Greta. He felt happy, and proud of his power for the first time. While absentmindedly looking at his new Guts symbol a hand placed it's self firmly upon the young man's shoulder out of nowhere and Wally turned to see the gray haired Frontier Brain, whose name he found out was Brandon.

"Hey, what are you-?" Wally began as he was being dragged away by Brandon.

Somehow within the next few minutes, Wally ended up in the complete darkness of a hole. He looked up to see Brandon who smiled proudly at the boy, "Welcome to my facility, The Battle Pyramid!"

He opened his arms as if to showcase the glamour of the place, but all Wally could see was darkness, "Where's my stuff?" he asked in a anxious voice.

"You won't be needing them. Here," Brandon told the boy, tossing down a small sack, "This is all you'll need other than...oh wait. Your Pokemon are here too."

Wally was internally panicking though, "Oh, they are. Um, I really need my stuff you see-"

"Well you're not allowed to have it. This facility does not allow outside items." Brandon scolded, "Now pick your three Pokemon and we can get started."

"Um, how long does this facility usually take?" The Pokedex holder was now biting his nails, nervous of the answer.

"Well, I wanted to start you early because it can take a day, maybe more." Brandon pulled up his sleeve and looked at a very plain looking watch, "Let's see, it's 5:00 PM now, so at the earliest, you should be done at 5:00 PM tomorrow."

"But why so long?" Wally almost yelled anxiously.

"That's what I was getting to. Now if you stop asking questions and just listen to me." Brandon told him firmly, "The reason it takes so long is because each time you go in the floor and walls change."

This surprised the young challenger, "So the path changes and it's completely dark..."

"Want me to show you?"

"No, I trust you. You are the Pyramid King so you would know everything there is to know about the Battle _Pyramid_."

"So pick you Pokemon and let's get going!"

"Wait!" a voice said behind the gray haired man at the Pyramid entrance. Todd Snap suddenly appeared, breathless but relived, "There you are Emerald. This guy," Todd pointed to Brandon but flinched back at his intense face, "dragged you away so quick I though you were being kidnapped. Good thing I remembered he was a Frontier Brain. So I guess you're challenging the Battle Pyramid now."

"Yeah if he ever picks his Pokemon." Brandon muttered loudly and both boys looked at him.

Todd seemed to notice his new friend's anxiety, "You'll do fine Emmy. You beat The Pike Queen and the Arena Tycoon. How hard can the Battle Pyramid be."

An ominous chuckle from Brandon made them both look at the man, this time with expressions of dread.

_"If Todd thinks I can do it...!" _"Give me the Pokeballs numbered 4, 5 and 6." Wally said with a bit more confidence. He was a bit embarrassed by the new nickname Todd had given him because it wasn't his real name.

Brandon rummaged through Wally's bag and pulled out the three Pokeballs. He tried not to look, but Wally noticed him chuckle, "Nice little team you got there. I guess that Flygon is your trump card?"

The green-haired trainer frowned. He was relying too much on his Flygon, but he wanted to win and he was giving the other two a try, "Well...I'll be going now."

"Good luck Emerald!" Todd called.

"Yeah...good luck kid." Brandon murmured, a serious frown on his face as he watched the darkness consume the young trainer. He looked down at the young man's bad and noticed something, a small bottle which he picked up and examined.

_"Insulin?!" _Brandon's eyes widened, _"I'm sorry kid. I hope I didn't just send you to your death..."_

_..._

But he hadn't, "Emerald" came out okay. He had felt his way through the darkness, battled countless trainers and Pokemon and stuffed all the items he could in his sack. When he finally reached the top of the Battle Pyramid though, Brandon was nowhere in sight.

So, the young trainer picked himself up and hustled as fast as his sickly body could carry him down the stairs.

"Brandon!" Wally waved at the man, sitting by his bag, "Why weren't you at the top."

"What do you mean?" the man answered, confused by the youngster's question.

"Well I made it through each level of the Pyramid so..."

"Look kid, I know that the Pyramid is big but this is no different from the Pike or the Arena. You have to go through it ten times."

"T-t-ten times! Can I at least take a break?" 'Emerald' stuttered.

"No kid, unless you want to start all over again."

So the newest Pokedex holder stomped back into the Battle Pyramid again...and again...and again.

...

By the fifth time he was exhausted. By the seventh time he was in pain, sore all over and by the ninth time he was almost unable to move. As he arrived at the top of the Pyramid he looked at the sun, which had set during his first run and risen during his sixth. He didn't know the time, but he could only guess it was late, since it was going to be his tenth run through.

The new Pokedex holder limped down the stairs, preparing for his final walk through the Battle Pyramid and his battle with it's king, Brandon. When he got to the last step he felt his foot slip and knew he was falling only when he felt someone catch him. He turned to see a familiar brunet.

"Todd..." Wally said weakly. He could see the worry on his friends face.

"Emerald, you don't have to do this. You've been getting slower and slower each time you go into the Pyramid. The rules are just outrageous!"

'Emerald' sighed and closed his eyes, letting all his weight lean against Todd, "I have to Todd. I have to prove that I'm a good trainer too."

With that, the green-haired trainer walked away from the brunet toward the Pyramid entrance. This time, Brandon was not there.

_"He must be at the top." _Wally knew, _"Better not keep him waiting."_

…

Todd watched the Green haired boy limp out of his grasp and once again into the pyramid. The memory of Emerald, dark circles under his eyes, walking, no hobbling, into the Battle Arena to fight Greta. _"It might be my medication." _he'd said. He'd also blow off Todd then too.

_"Brandon looked really worried when he looked in his bag." _Todd recalled, his reporter instincts kicking in, _"Wish I could go look, but Brandon took the bag with him. Except Emmy's Pokemon..."_

So Todd simply walked to the edge of the large staircase, three of his friends Pokeballs in tow, hoping that that Emerald would hopefully walk down, exhausted but perfectly fine, _"Really, he shouldn't push himself so hard if he's sick..."_

Todd Snap waited there for an hour, then two. It was six when Emerald had come out of his ninth run. Now it was almost eight and the green-haired kid still wasn't done making the brunet more anxious with every minute.

_"He couldn't have died in there...right?_" Todd asked himself but it only made him more concerned. The rapid, angry footsteps of people in front of him where the only thing that could snap him out of his concerned depression.

Todd looked up to see all of the Frontier Brains (besides Brandon) looking down at him impatiently. A few of their faces showed rage, some showed distrust and other showed sad disappointment.

"Where is he?" the lavender-haired Brain, Anabel, asked sternly.

"Who? Brandon?" he returned the question ignorantly.

"Emerald!" the flamboyant, violet-haired Brain, Tucker, almost yelled, "Where is that little..." he stopped himself, visible trying to calm his anger with breaths.

"Where is Emerald?" Anabel asked again a little more gently.

Still, being asked so sternly and being yelled at by some of the most skilled trainers in the world made Todd flinch, "Is this about his medication?"

"Medication?! Who gives a...we want to know what he did with all those rental Pokemon and why he would try to kill Noland!" Tucker yelled.

Once again, Todd flinched back. He hadn't noticed it, but he'd risen up since the Brain's arrival and was now standing in front of the Frontier Brains, possible in some vain attempt to make them back off. He could, however, only ask a simple question: "What?"


End file.
